


Dream SMP One-Shots

by El_legedlyMe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_legedlyMe/pseuds/El_legedlyMe
Summary: This is just a small collection of one-shots I've written about the Dream SMP members based on songs. Disclaimer: I do NOT ship the actual people, just their characters. This is a respectful page, and if any of the members say they're uncomfortable with the one-shots, I will delete them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction/Requests

Hello everyone! My name is El, and this is my first time writing in a while. I'm relatively new to the Dream SMP group, but have a deep love for them already!

I wanted to openly say that requests for this story are open - if there is a specific song you'd like me to write a one-shot off of, please just DM me and let me know any specifics. I will do my best to update this story regularly, and I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. As Dusk Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood  
> Ship: Dreamnotfound  
> Warnings: None, this is a simple fluff story :)

Standing on the shores of the beach, Dream wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to this meet up in the first place. Of course, he adored his friends, even though he would never say that to them directly, but watching them splash around in the ocean made him realize how immature they all truly were. An unknowing smile grazed his lips as he looked around at the scene. Quackity was perched on Karl's shoulders while Tubbo sat on top of Tommy's shoulders, the blonde yelling something about being unbeatable before Quackity promptly pushed Tubbo off Tommy's shoulders, sending the two tumbling into the water. Sapnap let out an amused laugh and yelled something at Tommy about being a cocky bitch before high fiving Karl and Quackity who were now cheering over their win.

Farther to the left, Wilbur was laughing as Niki clung onto him desperately, begging him not to drop her into the water she couldn't stand in, and furious that he was using his height against her. Dream's gaze slowly shifted over to Philza, Ranboo, and Techno who were seated on a beach towel. It wasn't that they didn't want to join their friends in the water, but Techno had a thing about swimming. Something about not wanting to mess his braid up. And like the good father figure he was, didn't want Techno feeling alone and spent most of the day there with him. Ranboo had only just recently joined the two, but they didn't mind the company. Ranboo was simply too worn out to keep up with the chaotic energy of their friends, so his calming presence was welcomed. 

Dream let out a soft, content sigh and curled his toes down into the sand he stood on. He had long dried off, and lacking the desire to swim again had thrown on a sweatshirt in precaution, hoping to avoid getting sunburnt from spending an entire day at the beach. His friends seemed to love Florida. Good beaches and nice weather were apparently not as common as Dream would have thought, but having grown up in the sunny weather, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting. As the sun began to set, the temperature began to drop, but that didn't seem to bother any of his friends as they continued splashing around in the ocean water. The sunset on the ocean was gorgeous. Soft hues of oranges and pinks reflected off the crystal surface of the water looking like something straight out of a movie.

Dream felt as though he was in a trance. It never mattered how many times he watched the sunset or rise at the beach, he felt just as entranced by it every time. However, this time his gaze was pulled from the scenery when he felt a small pair of arms lightly wrap around his torso. Slowly breaking his gaze from the sunset, Dream looked down and was met with a sight he was certain he never wanted to look away from. 

In nothing but his swim trunks, there stood George. And god was he gorgeous. 

Brown hair still damp, but all the more fluffy due to the towel it had been dried with, soft brown eyes peering up at him with a softness that Dream was almost certain he had never seen from him. Dimples dug into his cheeks from the small but infectious grin the shorter male wore as he clung onto Dream's torso. And his soft pale skin was practically glowing in the golden light the sunset had thrown down on them as if wanting to highlight every perfect thing about George and prove to Dream how lucky he was to have him.

Dream, of course, didn't miss the small blush that was beginning to rise on George's face as he took in the older man's beauty. He never did. Dream was good like that, always catching the small things. Though this time, he said nothing about it, leaving George to fend for himself.

"Why're you staring at me?" George mumbled out, embarrassment lacing each of his words as he scanned over the bright green orbs that he, unfortunately, couldn't see the beauty of, but held their own special kind of beauty to George.

"I'm just looking at you," Dream breathed out, his hand moving to rest gently on George's hip, afraid that if he moved too quickly or too aggressively George just may break. "You're so gorgeous, George. God, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Dream murmured, his thumb lightly stroking the hip bone that jutted out oh so slightly from the man's swim trunks. 

The blush on George's face became brighter, but it didn't stop his grin from growing along with it. "Every time you talk to me." He rebutted in a voice just above a whisper. 

This time it was the Dream's grin that grew, his expression growing amused yet endeared all at once and he never took for granted just how lucky he was to have someone that could make him feel so elated anytime they simply saw each other or spoke. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you want to swim with the guys?" Dream asked softly, is thumb beginning to lightly massage the smaller boy's hip instead of just stroking it, though his movements were never anything other than gentle and soft. 

George feigned a pout, tightening his hold on Dream ever so softly. "Am I not allowed to be here just to see you?" George questioned softly, though couldn't hold the pouty act when Dream merely rolled his eyes in amusement. 

"No. We both know you don't like me enough to do that." Dream teased back softly, earning a small laugh in response that Dream always lived to hear. 

"Okay, you caught me," George sighed out softly, yet still managed to hold so much dramatics as he nuzzled his head into Dream's shoulder. "The water got too cold." He murmured softly in addition, earning a small smile from the man he was holding onto. 

"Yeah, it does that." Dream mused soft, just teasing George softly, and was rather pleased with the annoying whine he got in response.

"Don't tease me, Dream! I got cold, and you're basically a walking furnace." George muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Dream's sweatshirt. 

Dream huffed out a soft laugh and pushed George away for a moment. He flashed George a small smile in response to the pouty and confused look he received from the older before tugging his sweatshirt off, tossing it at the man before him. "You should have said something sooner, dummy."

George's face flushed as he gave a small grin, quickly tugging the fabric on. George always loved wearing Dream's shirts and hoodies. They were big on him. Falling past his hands and down to just above his knees, they made George feel small but so incredibly safe. Dream was staring again. He knew he was, but he couldn't help himself. George was just so adorable, sometimes without even realizing it. 

With a smile, Dream gently gripped George's left hip once more and pulled the man back against him, but George had no contest to this. Instead, they settled back into their position from previously and stood there contently. The sun was nearly down, and all of their friends had begun winding down as well. Most of them were out of the water now except for Tommy, who seemed to have an abundance of energy, and Wilbur who was the only one willing to keep up with his antics at that point in the evening. Tubbo and Ranboo had gone off looking for seashells, and their voices could be heard a small distance away, but the night was falling quiet and peaceful. 

Looking back down at George, Dream realized that George had been staring, and smirked at the embarrassed expression that came across his face from being caught. There were no words shared between them. None were really needed. But when Dream's free hand gently gripped George's chin, tugging their faces closer together, George felt his breath hitch. 

"Clay." He whispered out in almost a whimper. 

"George." Dream responded voice low and almost teasing.

They stayed like that in silence for a moment, hot breath ghosting over each other lips. Dream could feel George get antsy. He watched the soft brown orbs flick between his lips and his eyes, his lips parting just slightly in anticipation. With a warm smile gracing his lips, Dream pulled George close, their lips gently pressing together as they had a thousand times, but something about this kiss seemed so special. As though it was something to cherish. The kiss never became anything more than what it was. Slow and gentle movements as Dream's thumb gently strokes George's hip under the sweatshirt. Neither wanted to pull away, but lungs eventually burned for air, forcing the boys to part. 

Their foreheads rested together gently and they just stood, holding each other as they embraced the moment. The two would, of course, be upset when they discovered Sapnap had stolen photos of their precious moment without their knowledge, but they would also never tell their friend that they saved that picture and tucked it away in their photo album, marking it as a memory they would never forget.


	3. Imperfectly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Orange Juice - Melanie Martinez  
> Ship: Karlnap  
> Warnings: Body dysmorphia, eating disorder, angst

Karl wasn't sure when it all began, but he knew Sapnap was far from alright. Sapnap had always been a confident guy, despite his usually quiet demeanor, but Karl supposed that at some point the hurtful comments and snarky tweets had just become too much, and eventually, Sapnap just began believing them. The entire SMP was aware of the constant comments Sapnap received, body shaming him over the smallest things the viewers happened to catch on camera or in pictures. Sapnap had always been good about brushing it off, assuring everyone it was fine, and that he didn't care what people thought. However, Karl could tell it was slowly getting to him.

It started with Sapnap wanting to keep his shirt on when they went swimming. A harmless thing, the younger just excused it with not wanting to get sunburnt. The next thing Karl noticed was how long Sapnap would spend in the bathroom. Karl one time caught the man just staring at himself in the mirror with a frown, but when Karl asked him about it, Sapnap had said he just wasn't feeling well, and the frown was unrelated. Sapnap then stopped wanting to be in pictures, despite Karl's soft pleads. Karl kept a photo album of them. And without pictures to put in the album, the whole thing felt silly and pointless. But Karl knew that Sapnap loved the photo album as much as he did, so why the sudden change in attitude? 

Karl's concern only grew more when Dream and George asked to get on a call with him alone, something that never happened. The conversation was about Sapnap and their concern for him. Dream had mentioned that Sapnap had seemed less enthusiastic while recording. His snippy remarks and sassy demeanor were diminished to nothing and Sapnap was now nearly silent during sessions. George, however, added on that when Sapnap did make jokes, they were always at his own expense. Self-deprecating remarks that always seemed out of place for their friend. 

Karl noticed everything. He noticed when Sapnap began pulling away from him, closing himself off. He noticed when Sapnap stopped snacking and stuck only to meals. He noticed when his boyfriend began losing weight at an alarming rate, despite eating everything that was on his plate, and more than anything, he noticed Sapnap's fidgety behaviors after every meal, excusing himself to the bathroom after eating as if he were on a schedule. 

The night Karl chose not to clean the dishes is the night it clicked. Karl figured Sapnap was in bed, as he usually was by the time Karl was done in the kitchen. Karl made his way down the hallway, his footsteps light, nearly silent. Karl hummed a quiet tune under his breath as he made his way to their room, but paused just outside of the bathroom when he heard soft sounds of heaving coming from inside. Karl frowned in worry, had his food made his boyfriend sick?

Karl knocked lightly on the door before opening it up. "Sap, baby, you okay?"

The sight of Nick with his fingers crammed down his throat hunched over the toilet is a sight that burned into Karl's mind. Karl rushed over and quickly pulled Sapnap away from the toilet, pulling his hand from his mouth by his wrist, ignoring the gagging sound that followed. Karl held Sapnap close, despite how harshly the man thrashed against him. Karl simply held him, sitting on the floor with the smaller man until the thrashing calmed and he was left with a trembling man, unable to speak and only sob.

Karl didn't mind. He sat with Sapnap and held him, allowing the boy to clutch onto him like a lifeline. Karl hadn't noticed the tears that had made their way to his own eyes until he blinked blurry vision away. How had he not noticed this sooner? Sapnap deserved better, he was better. A silence eventually fell over them, nothing more than the occasional sniffle or hiccup coming from the younger. Karl moved a shaky hand to gently stroke Sapnap's his, his voice coming out softly, but the crack in his voice broke the assurance he meant to come with it. 

"Nick, what...what is this? Why are you...?" Karl couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. 

"'M sorry, Karl," Sapnap rasped out between hiccups. "I just, I feel so ugly. Why, why do you love someone that looks like me? I'm not pretty or attractive. Why do you like me?" Sapnap's voice had reduced to a whisper, his body trembling at the admission, and his face was buried in the older's chest, desperate not to have to face the man he so desperately wanted to love him.

Karl felt his chest clench as he brought the other closer. Karl gently stroked a hand through Sapnap's hair, holding him as though he would disappear if he let go. "Nick, you're wrong. They are wrong. You are stunning. Absolutely beautiful, and I don't understand how anyone could possibly think differently, especially you." Karl cooed out softly.

Sapnap looked up at Karl, his brown eyes brimmed with newfound tears, but Karl hadn't finished. "Nick, you're gorgeous. From your doey brown eyes that make it impossible to look away or say no, to your wonderful body, god Sap, it's so perfect for cuddling. You're like a giant teddy bear that I never want to let go of." Karl said with a soft huff, a smile dancing at his lips. "All of you is so perfect, Nick. If anything, everyone should be jealous because I get to have such a beautiful boyfriend and they don't."

Sapnap's face had gone red. He lightly laid his against Karl's shoulder and fiddled aimlessly with Karl's long fingers that had moved to rest on his thighs. "But I'm so gross. Not perfect. If anything I'm imperfect." Sapnap murmured, scrunching his face up. 

Karl just hummed softly. "Well if that's the case, I have the most imperfectly perfect boyfriend ever, don't I?" Karl beamed. "Now, we're going to go to bed, yeah? And tomorrow, I'm going to make you breakfast and we'll eat together. And after, we can cuddle until you feel better. No more of this, okay?"

There was a long moment of silence. Hesitance for Sapnap and hope for Karl. It took time, but Karl eventually earned a nod, which left him grinning. Karl understood that it would take time. An eating disorder wasn't an overnight fix. He knew there would be moments of relapse and days of depression, but Karl was patient. Sapnap couldn't think of a time he had ever been so grateful for his boyfriend and decided he would okay. He had Karl, and so long as he had Karl, he could live contently being imperfectly perfect.


	4. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hybrid - Swingrowers
> 
> Ship: No ship. This is a platonic story featuring Philza (Dadza) taking all of the hybrid creatures of the SMP to a place where they can be themselves.
> 
> Requested on my Wattpad (El-legedlyMe)
> 
> I was only given a prompt for this! I tried my best to find a song that fit the story appropriately, but it may not be perfect!!

The trip out to the field was restless. Phil loved the boys dearly and loved getting to take them out and watch over them, but sometimes care rides with them proved to be challenging, at best. 

"Dad are we almost there? I want to be away from these people." Techno would mutter from the seat next to him upfront. 

"Stop mumbling, Techno, share with the class why don't you!" Fundy would bicker back for no reason other than to start an argument. 

"Oh, here he goes again. How many times are you gonna start a fight with Techno just to lose before you give up, Fundy?" Quackity taunted back, earning a glare from the fox hybrid. 

"Dear god," Schlatt groaned out. "You guys are fucking children, I swear." 

"Oh, shove it, Ram boy." Schlatt snarled out, baring his teeth at the older. 

"Okay now, boys. Let's settle, why don't we?" Phil reasoned, slowing the car as he drove closer to the field he took the group every week. "We're almost there, no need to begin fighting now."

The mood of the car seemed to shift into a lighter one, everyone becoming antsy and excited at the idea of finally being able to let loose and relax for the day. It was only another ten minutes, maybe a bit less before Phil parked the car, watching as the hybrids quickly piled out and raced to their respective areas. Fundy had made his way towards the outskirts of the field near the trees. It was, what Phil had learned to be, Fundy's favorite spot to chase rabbits and trap birds. Quackity was already sitting at the edge of the pond flicking water at some of the ducklings that were swimming about, and laughing happily when they attempted to splash him back. Techno and Schlatt wandered the center of the field, munching at fallen apples and just grazing about. Phil had learned that these were the very rare moments he ever saw the two get along. 

Phil perched himself on a tree branch. He tucked his large black wings behind him and let them drape over the back of the branch. The green leaves above him lightly ruffled along with the wind that blew gently. Phil was shielded from the sun, the cool breeze causing a calming feeling to wash over the elder. His bright blue eyes scanned over the field as he watched the younger boys. They were all constantly under so much stress, rarely allowing themselves to relax in a way they so clearly needed to. Wilbur would occasionally join them on these trips, only the small group of hybrids knowing the man was a hybrid himself. He always shied away from that side of himself, Phil having only found out in the first place because of Fundy. However, Wilbur had decided not to join today, claiming he was too busy. Of course, Phil knew this just meant Wilbur didn't feel like letting himself be hybrid today. So, Phil dismissed it and let him be. 

Phil, lost in thought, was startled by the sudden whiney huff that pulled his attention to the boy that stood just below the branch he was perched on. "Phil, the ducklings fucked up my wings. Will you fix them?" Quackity murmured, refusing to meet his gaze, a small flush of embarrassment making its way to his cheeks. 

Phil smiled and slipped off the branch, landing steadily before the smaller. "Of course I can."

Quackity quickly grabbed onto Philza's wrist, dragging him towards a sunnier part of the field. The two men sat down, both criss-cross, but Quackity had his back facing the older. Quackity's wings fluffed happily as Phil began to preen them, his fingers gently coming through the fluffy white feathers, picking loose ones out and straightening out the ones that had stuck out and fell astray. 

Phil let his eyes wander as he preened Quackity's wings. Fundy running wildly through the field, weaving between whatever trees he could as he was being chased by the little bunny he had been chasing earlier. Schlatt and Techno had gotten into some form of petty argument, over what, Phil had no idea. It truly could be anything with those two, but they appeared to no longer be using words, having simply resorted to soft grunts and head butts as an attempt to assert dominance. 

The sun was beginning to set, and the hybrids were tiring out. Techno had won the battle, much to Schlatt's dismay, and the two had made their way over to Phil and Quackity, basking in the sunlight next to the two. Fundy had given up on chasing the rabbit and now laid curled up against Quackity's side, his head resting in his lap as the Fox began to doze off. The stars above them began to twinkle as the small group curled together under the moonlight. Fundy was curled up against his stomach, already fast asleep. Techno had curled against Phil's left side, his face buried in the older's side. Quackity was sandwiched between Phil and Schlatt, the ram holding onto Quackity as if he was nothing more than a stuffed bear. 

Phil had his wings wrapped around the boys. He knew that with the night growing older and with the weather growing brisk, Phil should be getting the boys back home, but he figured staying the night couldn't be doing any harm. After all, they had already fallen asleep, and another two-hour car ride was the last thing Phil wanted to do at that moment. So, Phil brushed the responsibility aside for just one night and held the hybrids close. After all, he could bring them home in the morning.


	5. Infatuated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Teacher's Pet - Melanie Martinez
> 
> Ship - Dreamnap
> 
> Warnings: Student/Teacher relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support student-teacher relationships but in the name of all that is smutty, I refuse to not run with this prompt because this song is simply too good.

Sapnap had never meant for it to get this far, really. He was just a stupid high school boy with a sex drive that seemed to never be satisfied, and a cute teacher whose coding class he just so happened to be taking. It started as an attraction, nothing more. His teacher was downright gorgeous, undeniably the biggest heartthrob of the school to a point where students didn't even seem to care that the subject he taught was a little bit nerdy, implying that he himself, would be a little nerdy too. Fluffy blonde hair that contradicted his perfectly tanned skin, bright green eyes that always seemed to shine, no matter what topic seemed to be bouncing around the class. A freckle adorned face that was accompanied by the brightest smile Sapnap had ever seen from a teacher. 

Yet he would occasionally catch that smile fade to a smirk when the older found himself amused by something one of his students said and god if that didn't make his stomach twitch. He had a contagious laugh, something always seemed to spur the man on, and soon the whole class would be laughing along. But when his teacher would slam his hand on his desk to stable himself from laughing so hard, leaving his large, veiny hand on display, fingers spread just so, that it left Sapnap's mind spiraling into a thousand "what-ifs". What would his hand look like compared to Sapnap's? What would it feel like as it ran along his thighs and chest? Would it be smooth or calloused? Sapnap was willing to bet the latter. What would his hand feel like against his neck? Fingers curled around it just so until he was squeezing so lightly, so deliciously that it left Sapnap begging-

So maybe Sapnap's attraction had turned into an infatuation with the older, so what? He swore it was nothing more than that. He refused to admit how, after his shameful bouts of moaning his teacher's name as he rode his fingers or something bigger till he came, he was left letting his mind wander to what it would feel like getting to cuddle the older man. He would daydream about the feeling of his teacher leaving soft kisses on his forehead, quietly praising him even after the sex was over, and allowing the boy to float away on cloud nine. That was normal, Sapnap had told himself. He was just touch starved, that had to be it, surely. He just needed to get laid. Maybe then he would stop having so many fantasies about letting his teacher fuck him senseless. 

Sapnap felt like he was going mad. Lost in his own little world of lust, he swore he felt like he was taking advantage of his unsuspecting teacher. Every small thing the man did would leave the teen with a raging hard-on after class, and he wouldn't even dare to speak of the time he came in his pant's simply from watching his teacher get genuinely frustrated with the class. But how could he not? The way those bright green eyes darkened to something sinister as he stared down his students, the way he stood leaned against his desk, arms crossed and tensed just enough that Sapnap could see the obvious outline of his teacher's toned muscles through the button up that hugged his arms so deliciously. Sapnap could feel himself drooling, and when his teacher made eye contact with him, holding that same demanding gaze as before, Sapnap fucking lost it as he came in the middle of class, completely untouched. He almost whimpered at how intense the orgasm as been, and Sapnap knew he had just been making things up, but he swore he saw his teacher's expression break for just a moment and turn into a smirk as if he knew what Sapnap had just done. 

Sapnap was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. He longed for his teacher every minute of every day, and he could no longer bother denying how strong his attraction to the man truly was. But it was wrong, so very wrong, and Sapnap knew it. So, he did what any rational eighteen-year-old boy would do and went to a party that Thursday in a desperate attempt to forget about himself for the night. Sapnap ended up high. Not that it was anything new for him, he often smoked alone, in the comfort of his own house, but Sapnap felt desperate. He needed something, anything really, and that's why when he found himself being led up the stairs by a cute British boy that had introduced himself as George just moments before, Sapnap didn't have it in himself to complain. 

The sex was great, but it wasn't satisfying. It left Sapnap content for the night, but the minute he walked into his coding class the next morning, his high now gone and mind completely sober, and felt his teacher's eyes on him, he felt an odd sense of shame and regret wash over him. Sapnap took his usual seat in the front and refused to look up to his teacher. He never felt the older's gaze shift, but he didn't have to; he knew exactly what the man was staring at. After all, his white hoodie did a poor job at hiding the hickeys George had left all the way up Sapnap's jaw last night. The class went on as usual, though Sapnap could feel something was wrong. His teacher's energy felt tense and uncharacteristically unenthusiastic. He truly shouldn't have been surprised when he was asked to stay after class, especially with how many looks his teacher had given him throughout the period, yet he still found himself caught off guard when he heard his teacher ask him to stay, though the tone of his voice said the statement was less of a request and more of a demand.

Sapnap did his best to ignore the looks his classmates gave him as they left, some out of jealously, some out of curiosity, but once the classroom had emptied, Sapnap found himself feeling on edge as his teacher closed the door and made his way over to the boy. Sapnap fiddled with the strings of his sweatshirt, feeling too anxious to look up at the man before him, and for once, Sapnap couldn't tell if it was because he was afraid of why his teacher was upset, or if he was afraid of what he would do while alone with his teacher. 

"Sir, I'm not sure what I did wrong, but whatever it is there's gotta be a mistake-" Sapnap began, his voice trembling slightly before he was cut off.

"Fun night?" His teacher spoke, catching Sapnap off guard. 

"I, uh-what?" He stuttered out, finally snapping his gaze up to his teacher, and the sight before him made his breath hitch. 

His teacher stood before him, green eyes darkened and face locked into an unreadable expression. He had his arms crossed, and his hair looked disheveled as if he had been obsessively running his hand through it. "Did I stutter?" His teacher questioned, pushing himself off of his own desk and walking towards where Sapnap sat. "Did you have a fun night?" His voice was void of any humor. Sapnap couldn't hear any trace of taunting or teasing that he knew would usually be there. Instead, he sounded terse. His voice almost strained, and the way his gaze held steady told Sapnap that whatever was going on was not something to try and joke about.

Sapnap swallowed thickly, wanting to look away from the intimidating green eyes, but found himself unable, feeling as though he was locked into place and unable to escape. "Um, yeah. Went to a party. Got high." Sapnap admitted in a weak voice, hating how blood was beginning to rush down just because he had his teacher's undivided attention. God, he really did have it bad. 

His teacher's eyebrow slowly raised, and suddenly Sapnap felt his face in a firm grip, his teacher keeping a firm hold of his chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head just enough to expose the poorly made hickeys to the older. He felt a hot huff of breath blow over his neck, the grip on his chin tightening ever so slightly as he eyed the marks over. "Is that all? Because I'm almost certain smoking weed doesn't give you hickeys like this," Sapnap's head was roughly turned back to look at the older, his teacher forcing their gazes to meet as Sapnap involuntarily shuddered at the rough treatment. "You been fucking someone, Nick?" His teacher asked lowly, his words almost coming out as a hiss. 

Sapnap swallowed thickly, a small blush creeping up his neck as he refused to answer the question. He heard his teacher let out a dark chuckle before letting go of his chin as he stood. "I see." He said calmly as he walked around Sapnap slowly. Sapnap wanted to whimper at the loss, but he hardly had time to make a sound before he felt a hand on him again, this time far more aggressively. "You weren't fucking someone, were you Nick? You were too busy letting someone fuck you like the little whore you are, isn't that right?" His teacher seethed out, a large hand snaking into his hair and gripping before yanking back hard, forcing Sapnap to gaze up at the older.

Sapnap's face flushed brightly as he belted out a moan, the action catching him off guard. The way his teacher's expression shifted from tense and angry to that smirk, that damn, arrogant smirk left Sapnap absolutely weak. The smaller of the two trembled slightly, lips slightly parted as he stared up at his teacher with a shocked and flushed face. His teacher gave a short chuckle as he leaned down close to the smaller's face, giving a small tug at the hair matted in his hand once again. 

"I don't like to repeat myself, doll, so I suggest you answer me before this gets worse for you."

Sapnap let out a soft whine as he gave a small nod, trying not to let his hair get tugged in the process, though found that to be difficult. "Yes, yes I let someone fuck me last night. Needed it so bad." He gasped out softly, not expecting the grip in his hair to tighten.

"Why's that? Why did my little whore need it so badly, hm? Are you just that desperate to be filled with cock? Or was there something else?"

Sapnap could feel tears prick his eyes in embarrassment as he took a minute to try to gather his words. Dream allowed the time, watching the boy softly and admiring just how easily it was to rile him up and get him flustered. Dream smiled to himself momentarily. He looked so, so pretty when he cried. But Dream wanted to make him sob.

"Needed...needed something. Needed to get you out of my mind," Sapnap panted out, instantly catching the older's attention. "Fuck, sir, you're always in my mind. Can never focus. I'm always too busy thinking about the things you could do to me, the things I want you to do to me, and I just needed something." The boy babbled, his words nearly becoming needy whines by the end of the sentence, but the smaller had Dream absolutely infatuated. 

"Oh yeah? What kinds of things would you imagine me doing to you, hm? Tell me, doll. What exactly is it you've always wanted me to be doing to you?"

Sapnap was panting, body trembling lightly as Dream's free hand left feathery touches along the younger's shoulders. "Fuck, sir, I can never stop thinking about your hands," he gasped out softly. "So big, and warm, always look so perfect to just choke me with, need you to choke me with them. Sometimes I think about how big you are," He admitted, squirming in his seat. "You've never been good at keeping your composure. Always thought about sucking you off under the desk until someone caught us. And you're so fucking big," He practically moaned out. "Could bend me over, use me as a fucking toy. Fuck, I need you to use me as your toy. Wanna belong to you." He spoke mindlessly, barely able to form sentences, yet aware they had barely gotten started. 

Dream's face had heated into a warm flush as he let out a small huff, slowly scanning the younger boy over. "Fuck baby, you really are nothing more than a slut, aren't you? Sitting here beneath me, hard as a rock, begging for me to fuck you senseless?" He breathed out a voice just above a whisper. "Tell me, doll, what were you thinking about last week? When you decided to cum in the middle of my class." Dream mused though was met with a very panicked look from the younger. 

"You knew?" The smaller squeaked out, face a darker shade of red than Dream knew it could be.

"Knew? Doll, I was trying." Dream taunted softly, much to Sapnap's dismay. "You think I never noticed how you stared out me? How you would zone out looking at me in class, or how you would flush every time I had to bring you back to reality? You think I didn't notice how you would practically run to the bathroom after my class every fucking day?" Dream tsked softly and hummed. "Oh doll, I noticed all of it. And I wanted to see what would happen if I let your pretty little mind run wild for one class period, and I must say I was not disappointed. The flushed face, blown out eyes, the way you'd follow my every move all class." Dream hummed softly, pausing as he brushed his thumb against Sapnap's lips. "And of course I knew you had cum. You had the prettiest little fucked-out look even though I hadn't even touched you." Dream said with a fond smile before the smile turned devious. "And I can't wait to see that again today." 

Sapnap choked on a moan as he nodded eagerly, ignoring the sharp tugs of pain that accompanied the action. "Please, please, please, sir. Need it so bad." He begged softly, bucking his hips up desperately. 

Dream hummed softly and checked the clock. "So many things I would love to do to you, baby doll, and not nearly enough time to do them all." He mused softly before pulling his hands away. "You wanna get fucked? Stand up and take your clothes off. We have to finish this before this period ends." Dream said pointedly, causing Sapnap to scramble to his feet and begin stripping. 

Dream watched for a long moment before stripping himself off as well. He hummed and gripped Sapnap's wrist, leading the boy over to his own desk before forcefully bending him over it. Sapnap felt his knees go weak from the action, wiggling his ass impatiently in Dream's direction, only to receive a harsh slap in return. 

Sapnap belted out a soft moan, watching as Dream dug into his desk drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom. He opted not to think of why his teacher might keep those items at school, and instead decided to inform his teacher of a time preserving fact. "Don't need prep." He admitted softly, earning a curious look from the older. Sapnap's face flushed, chewing on his lip before answering again. "This morning. Cleaning myself from last night and got...distracted." He murmured, hiding his face in his arms in embarrassment.

Dream smiled lightly in amusement and instead got to work on rolling his condom on, slicking himself up as well. "Not my favorite answer, doll. But I suppose I can let it go just this once."

Sapnap nodded eagerly, wiggling his ass again before whining at the deathly grip Dream kept on him to hold him still. Dream was apparently over Sapnap's inpatients, either that or he took it as a challenge because the next thing Sapnap knew, Dream had buried himself all the way into Sapnap, both men groaning at the feeling. Dream felt as though he had just been punched. Sapnap was so tight. Fuck, he was tight and warm and hugged him so fucking perfectly. For a moment, Dream considered not moving at all, the idea of just using Sapnap as a cockwarmer for the next twenty minutes seemed tempting, but ultimately, he knew they were both far too desperate for something like that today. Perhaps some other time, but it would have to wait for a day where they weren't both already aching for release, and hadn't been waiting months to be fucking each other like this.

Dream rolled his hips ever so lightly before pulling almost completely out and snapping his hips back in, eliciting the prettiest sounds from Sapnap's mouth. Dream's pace was fast and brutal, unrelenting as Sapnap worked desperately to push back into Dream's thrusts with proper timing. Sapnap felt full. He was so full but in the best way possible. Dream was somehow always rubbing his prostate in the sweetest of ways, driving Sapnap mad. Dream knew just how Sapnap was feeling, too. The incessant rambling didn't make it hard to tell, even if his sentences didn't always most the most sense. 

"Fuck, fuck, sir, so good! More, more, so fucking full! Make me feel so full, never want to end, fuck!" 

Dream had pulled Sapnap up against his chest, his lips marking anywhere and everywhere he could. Jaw, neck, shoulders, and back were littered in dark purple bruises that would take days, maybe weeks to fade, but Sapnap didn't want them to fade. He had even taken the liberty of covering up George's pathetic attempts at hickeys and it made Sapnap feel like Dream owned him. It made him feel special.

Thrusts were getting sloppy, and words had been dimmed to nothing more than cries and whines. Tears were flowing feeling down Sapnap's checking causing Dream to stare, feeling smitten. Sapnap threw his head back against Dream's shoulder and let out soft cries of desperation. Dream could tell by the way Sapnap began clenching around him how close he was, and all it took was a hand to lock around his throat and squeeze before Sapnap was seeing stars, thick white ropes of cum shooting across the younger's stomach as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Dream continued to fuck Sapnap into oversensitivity, ignoring the small whines and whimpers as he desperately chased his own climax, and when he reached it, it hit hard. Dream dug his fingers into Sapnap's hips as hit his high, holding the boy against him as he slowly rode it out. Dream stood for several minutes before slowly pulling out, helping the boy sit in his desk chair so he didn't instantly collapse to the floor instead. 

Dream took the time to clean them up. He tossed his condom and used soft tissues to clean the cum and tears from Sapnap's face, the boy looking beautifully fucked out. Sapnap peered up at Dream, his pupils were blown out and eyes bloodshot. His hair was frazzled and his face and chest still flushed. Dream smiled softly and cupped his cheek, gently wiping his thumb along his cheekbone.

Sapnap closed his eyes and leaned into Dream's touch. The silence was content for a moment but was broken by Sapnap's soft, raspy voice. "Did I do good?" He questioned softly. 

Dream faltered softly in surprise at the question before smiling adoringly at the boy beneath him. "So good, doll. You were perfect." He murmured softly, smiling at the evident pride that wiped his expression. 

Sapnap's eyes fluttered open once more, staring at him with a big, doey expression, and as he sat and admired the younger boy, he couldn't help but wonder how he got so unbelievably lucky.


	6. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: How To Save A Life - The Fray
> 
> Ship: Techno x Wilbur 
> 
> Other characters: Dream and Tommy
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, suicide, fighting, survivors guilt (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warning that this will be very different from a lot of my normal angst shots. There is no actual love in this one-shot, it is going to be very depressing, and I want to put this in as a trigger warning of sorts. If you are sensitive to arguing, suicide, or anything of the sort, this may be one you want to skip.
> 
> Also, Techno and Wilbur are NOT brothers in this AU.

He never thought things would take such a drastic turn. It was just a fight; it wasn't supposed to be anything serious. But as Dream stood in front of Techno's door, heart pounding in his chest as he stared blankly at the wood in front of him, he knew he had gone too far this time. Dream felt his ears ringing, the noise around him muffled, as though he was swimming underwater. Visions of this morning flashing behind dull green eyes, the mess he had stumbled into when he had gone to talk to Wilbur after their fight the previous night. The blood that coated the room when Dream stepped foot into the house, the metallic smell overwhelming his senses as he stared at the limp body of who was once a close friend. Dream remember gagging, pressing his back against the wall as if trying to escape what he knew to be a result of the harsh words he had slung at his friend in a heated argument. Dream's gaze glued to the bullet hole, nestled perfectly between the man's eyes, the pistol had scattered across the floor, Dream assuming Wilbur had let go as he fell. Dream had scanned around slowly. There was no note. There was no need for one. Dream knew everything he needed to, and Wilbur left it to him to tell everyone else.

A trembling tanned hand reached up, giving a weak knock on the Piglin's front door before quickly tucking back into the green hoodie he wore. Dream couldn't bring himself to lift his gaze, even as Techno opened the door. The younger let out an annoyed grunt, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want, Dream? For the last time already, Tommy isn't here, I haven't-"

Dream cut Techno off, his voice soft and raspy, and though Techno wasn't great at reading emotion and couldn't place why, the seriousness in his voice was enough to tell him the situation was bad enough not to argue. Techno stepped aside and Dream shuffled in, hearing the door click shut behind him. 

"Um, you should probably sit or something." Dream muttered, watching Techno frown before sitting on his couch. 

The shorter man folded his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, a worried look etched on his face. "Dude, what's going on? You're kind of starting to freak me out."

Dream bit his lower lip and stayed standing. He could feel his hands begin to tremble. His stomach was churning and for a moment, Dream wasn't certain whether or not he was going to puke. Unable to meet the younger's gaze, Dream shuffled over to the nearest window and peered out of it, watching as small snowflakes hit the glass before melting away. He wondered for a moment if that's how Wilbur felt when his life was draining away last night. 

"Um, Wilbur and I had another fight last night." Dream said softly.

"You did? Is that why I haven't heard from him this morning? Was it that bad? I mean, you usually don't come to talk to me about these things." Techno murmured, though Dream heard the worry that coated his words, and he felt himself flinch.

"Something like that," Dream whispered, beginning to fidget with the strings on his hoodie. "Wilbur um, his mental health," Dream frowned, frustration taking over him as he struggled to form a cohesive sentence. He was supposed to be Mr. Confidence, the one who always knew exactly what to say. Why couldn't he seem to do that now?

"What about his mental health, Dream?" Techno pressed, the man beginning to fidget where he sat as well.

"Um, he said some things last night. Made me think, and uh worry. I didn't help, it was..heated. Said a lot of things I didn't mean, but he said something about everyone being happier if he was dead."

Techno fell silent, an unreadable expression on his face as he gave a small nod. "Yeah. He's been struggling with his mental health recently," Techno glanced up at Dream, only now beginning to notice how the man refused to meet his gaze and was fidgeting an abnormal amount. "Is that why you came here? Are you worried about him and wanted to tell me?"

Dream could feel tears push their way into his eyes. Not now. He prayed silently. He hadn't cried yet, he supposed he had gone into some form of shock, but while telling Techno what he had done to his boyfriend, well, Dream couldn't think of a worse time to begin crying.

"I'm sorry, Techno," Dream choked out. "I...I went to check on him this morning, I wanted to apologize, I swear." He spoke, his breaths becoming ragged as his voice cracked slightly. "But I went in, and he, he was dead Techno." Dream stated, his voice resorting to a whisper by the end of his sentence. 

Dream could feel a hot tear slide down his cheek as he attempted to control his breathing. He could feel Techno's gaze on him, and for the first time, Dream raised his gaze to look at Techno. Techno's red eyes were darkened, his gaze was hardened and locked onto Dream with an expression that looked anything but friendly. For the first time since he had met Techno, he was scared of the anarchist, and the silence Techno was forcing them to sit in was doing little to ease that feeling

Five, maybe ten minutes had passed in complete silence. Techno's gaze never wavered, and Dream felt like sobbing. The minutes felt like hours, and the silence was deafening. Dream felt heavy, his body trembling as he stood under his friend's intense gaze. Dream internally laughed. Friend. Would Techno still call him a friend after this? Would Techno still want him? Still, accept him? Dream figured not. 

"You killed my boyfriend," Techno said, not as a question for clarification, but as a statement. An accusation. 

Dream's throat clenched, new tears threatening to spill, and breaths refused to leave. Techno's monotonous voice holding a new meaning, a new kind of darkness that left Dream unnerved and terrified. "It wasn't supposed to happen, David." Dream whispered. "It was just a fight. We have them all the time if I had known-"

"If you had known?" Techno hissed out, rising to his feet at an alarming speed. "What difference would it have made, Clay? What would you have done if you had known." Techno practically growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides causing his knuckles to turn white. 

"Anything, David!" Dream cried out desperately. "I would have apologized on the spot! I would have stayed there with him all fucking night if it meant knowing he was safe for even one more day!"

"You should have done that anyway, you asshole." Techno snarled, grabbing the sword that leaned next to the door and pressing the tip against the left side of Dream's chest. "You said you knew something was off. Then he mentioned wanting to kill himself and you left anyways! Fuck, what did you tell him in that argument? Was it worth it to have the last word, Clay? Because you fucking got it."

'No! No, it wasn't worth it!" Dream bellowed, his hands tangling themselves in dirty blonde hair. "It was stupid, so fucking stupid, a worthless argument, I didn't even mean half of what I said!" Dream stated, his frustration seeping through his every word. "I told him he was a worthless president. That he wasn't good enough to run a damn nation, that he should give up because he'd never succeed at it. I was lying. I just wanted him to give L'Mangburg up! I didn't know, I didn't know!" Dream pleaded though he wasn't certain if he was pleading with Techno or himself anymore.

Soft footsteps walked up behind Techno. The yelling having seemingly caught the younger's attention, Tommy stood behind Techno with wide eyes as he took in the scene before him, confusion and fear shining in innocent blue eyes. "Techno, what's happening?"

Techno's face paled at the sound of Tommy's voice, but the cold expression never dropped. Dream let out a small whine as the sharp edge of Techno's sword broke his skin. "Go ahead, Clay, Tell him. What's happening?"

Clay was certain he was going to puke. His stomach was churning, his head spinning so quickly he felt as though he was on the verge of passing out. Telling Techno was one thing, Dream knew how it would end. Techno was never a peaceful guy after all, and betrayal to the anarchist ended the same for everyone. However, looking at Tommy, Dream couldn't bring himself to utter the word out. Tommy was just a kid, and Dream had caused his older brother to kill himself. Maybe he really was the person everyone claimed him to be.

"Wilbur. Wilbur killed himself, Tommy." Dream said in a voice just above a whisper, but the searing pain in his chest from the sword and the threatening look from Techno told him that it wasn't an acceptable answer. Giving a small cry of pain, Dream whimpered. He fucking whimpered, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment. "Because of me!" He gasped out before whispering. "He killed himself because of me."

The response was instantaneous and more painful than Dream was prepared for. Big blue eyes welled with tears, his pouty bottom lip trembling as he stepped back from the man pinned to the wall. "Wilby?" Tommy whispered out, desperately looking to Techno, needing the older man to tell him that it was a lie, some twisted excuse to draw Tommy out of hiding. But the pained expression the Piglin wore himself had Tommy crumbling to the floor, soft sobs sounding the room as he desperately called out for his brother.

Techno's eyes returned to Dream, and for the first time since he had known the man, he saw Techno cry. Techno was crying with a fury in his eyes that set Dream in a panic, but the older made no attempt to escape. He killed Wilbur. He deserved to die too. Wilbur hadn't done anything to deserve death. Dream had. He had done a lot of things to deserve death, and if killing him brought Techno any sort of closure for the pain he had brought down on them, he was ready to accept that. 

Though to Dream's surprise, Techno tore the sword away from Dream and stepped back. "You're going to leave," He spoke, voice unwavering despite the steady flow of tears that ran down his face. "You're going to leave and tell every single person what you did and you better pray to god you have anybody left after you do." He growled out, earning a small nod from Dream as the boy struggled to hold himself together.

Dream silently made his way to the door. He didn't want to stay longer than he had to, cause more pain than he already had. Dream wasn't sure what his life would become. Surely, his friends would leave after learning of what he did. The SMP would turn against him and Dream would be left alone. Perhaps he could leave. Maybe go find a desert biome and make a small, secluded home for himself where no one would have to see him. Somewhere that would let him grieve on his own and let his friends finally heal from all the damage he had caused. 

"And Dream?" 

Dream slowly turned his head to look at Techno once more, but the pig didn't bother to spare him a glance, too focused on comforting Tommy in his own quiet way. "If I see you again, I'm going to kill you." 

Dream swallowed and closed the door behind him as he left, making his way back to L'Manberg and the SMP.

Yeah. That desert house sounded pretty nice after all.


	7. Exhilarated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Wanna See Some Ass - Jack Harlow
> 
> Ship: Dreamnap
> 
> !This is not actual smut! There are just implications and sexual themes in it.

Sapnap had never truly been one for clubbing. Sure, he was a party boy, but that was at parties he was invited to. Ones where he knew the people there, and they knew him. Ones where he didn't...stand out nearly as much as he did in the middle of a public dance floor. Yet somehow, he had let his close friends Alex and George convince him to join them at the club that evening, despite his expressed discomfort with the idea. He supposed it could be worse. With a drink in his hand and his friends at his sides, falsified liquid seeped through him, allowing him to ignore the occasional strange glance he received from strangers somewhere across the room. Quackity had assured him that he looked fine and that anyone who said otherwise would get a mouthful of Alex, which would surely drive anyone away within a second. And George, in his own, awkward fashion, had also expressed that he thought Sapnap looked good, and he would be there to defend his friend if the time came.

Sapnap soon found his drink empty, a small frown coming to grace his lips as he excused himself from his friends and wandered over to the bar, ordering himself another long island iced tea. His fingers drummed mindless on the counter as he leaned his weight on his elbows. He wouldn't be there long enough to actually sit, though he found himself getting antsy from just waiting around. The music that filled the club was anything but pleasing when you weren't actually dancing to it, and Sapnap found that his head was beginning to hurt, though that was something he would deal with some other time. Letting out a small huff, he found that he was slowly beginning to tune into the drumming of his fingers, only to come to the realization that his fingers had stopped moving long ago. 

Sapnap's eyes trailed down to a hand that rested next to his. Long, thick veins were prominent against large, sun-kissed skin. Long, thick fingers drummed steadily to the beat of the music in the club causing the muscles and veins in the hand to move deliciously along. Sapnap found his mind wandering. Who knew someone could have such pretty hands. He wanted to know what hands like that could do to someone like him. Sapnap hadn't even realized his eyes trailing from the hand up the arm, a white button-up shirt hung loosely around the man's chest, but the sleeves that were rolled up his arms hugged his muscles so prettily it made Sapnap's knees feel weak. From his chest to his neck, Sapnap's eyes were finally met with a face, and Sapnap felt as though he had been punched. Bright green eyes stared him down shamelessly, pupils showing a relentless desire that the man didn't bother trying to hide. Dirty blond hair fell lazily into place, giving him the type of look that made him seem effortlessly gorgeous. Freckles decorated his stunning face and the smirk that refused to leave his lips as he watched Sapnap eye him over left Sapnap feeling like his prey. 

"Hello, darling." He said casually, his breath smelling of something strong and bitter, yet undeniably intoxicating nonetheless. 

"Hi," Sapnap responded, his response coming out as nothing more than a whisper, but for once, he couldn't really find it in him to care.

"You seemed to be taking your time. Enjoying the view." He mused softly, enjoying the bright flush that took over Sapnap's entire face as he spoke. "Tell me, darling, did you see something you liked? Because I know I did." He stated, eyes slowly scanning over Sapnap's figure before returning back to the younger's gaze. 

Sapnap felt his mouth run dry. His hand's instinctively clenched at the fabric that hung loosely at his waist as he stared at the man with a wide-eyed, bewildered expression. Sapnap was rarely rendered speechless. Scratch that, he was never rendered speechless, yet this man had said three, maybe four things to him, and Sapnap felt like a fish out of water. He wanted to get away from the man's prying eyes, yet he also wanted nothing more than to be under the man's control in every way. Sapnap felt small and vulnerable, yet he couldn't tell if it was something that made him uncomfortable or something he wanted more of. 

The man's lips twitched up in an amused expression as he turned his gaze to the bartender, ordering himself another drink, just as Sapnap's refill finally arrived. "It's rude to stare, darling. You can at least talk to me if you plan to be so greedy."

Sapnap's hands trembled as he gripped his drink. He took small but desperate sips until he finally felt calm enough to speak to the man, though his voice came out as anything but calm. "What's your name?"

The blonde looked over to him and gave a soft hum. "You can call me Dream." He said simply.

With any other person, Sapnap would have snorted, made some sassy remark on how stupid of a name that was, or questioned why he wouldn't just give his name, but tonight? With this man? Sapnap couldn't find it in himself to question anything. He simply couldn't find anything to question, the man was perfect.

"I'm Nick," Sapnap said quietly, fiddling with the straw of his drink.

Dream hummed and turned to face Sapnap, a glass of what Sapnap recognized as being some form of whiskey clutched in his hand. "Alright Nick, answer me this. What's a pretty little thing like you doing somewhere like this?" He question, stepping closer to Sapnap as he slowly trailed a knuckle down one of Sapnap's cheeks.

Sapnap felt a thousand goosebumps breakout over his skin as he swallowed thickly. He glanced down at his outfit, though for the first time since he had gotten there all night, he felt absolutely no shame or humiliation in what he was wearing. A black, pleated mini skirt sat rested at an almost sinful length, barely covering his ass as it showed off just a little too much upper thigh. A baggy white sweater was tucked into the thick band that hugged his waist, giving him a slimmer look, and white knee-highs with black bows made a poor attempt to cover the thighs the skirt didn't. 

A small flush washed over his face as he peered up at Dream, lips parting ever so slightly before speaking. "I'm here with my friends. They asked me to come with them."

Dream hummed softly and ever so teasingly dragged his thumb across the boy's lower lip. "So you didn't want to come, but put on the most sinful fucking thing possible when forced here?" He questioned in an almost growl, the shudder that ran through Sapnap not going unnoticed by the older. "I'm not sure I believe you, darling. And I don't like liars."

Sapnap swallowed thickly. Maybe it was the alcohol finally taking his common sense, or the brat in him finally deciding to make an entrance, but Sapnap wasn't a fan of being made to feel small. He was bigger than that. He knew he was. He was going to prove he was. Sapnap licked his lips to wet them, his tongue dragging across Dream's thumb and lingering for perhaps a moment too long to be accidental before he spoke again.

"What if you're right? What if I dressed myself all pretty to catch some boy's attention? Some boy that isn't you." He challenged softly, watching as the taller's pupils dilated, his eyes growing dark.

Suddenly, Dream gripped Sapnap's chin tightly and pulled him close. A small, surprised yet slightly pleased moan escaped the younger at the force, but he didn't try to cover it up. He wanted Dream to know he would have to work to intimidate him. He needed to know what he was getting into. Dream's knee found its way between the Sapnap's legs as he pinned the younger against the counter. A hand slowly began sliding up Sapnap's thigh, under his skirt, and Sapnap bit his lip when he felt Dream's hand falter at the hem of the lace panties he had chosen to wear that night.

Dream gave Sapnap a questioning look, to which the younger just gave a sly smirk in response. Dream huffed out a small breath and shook his head. "Jesus christ, I just learn more about you every minute, don't I?" He muttered, earning a small hum from Sapnap. 

"Isn't that what you want? A man full of surprises?" He murmured softly but teasingly, rolling his hips against Dream's thigh just to test the men, only to be met with an iron grip holding his hips in place. 

Dream seemed to have run out of patients. His hands were shaking slightly as he gripped onto Sapnap's hips, and even though his mind was hazy with need, it was nearly impossible to miss the blown-out look in the older's eyes. The want, the hunger, the lust that consumed them; it nearly had Sapnap collapsing. 

"Listen here slut. You're going to go lock yourself in the bathroom and wait. I'm going to sit here and finish my drink. I don't want you doing anything without me, do you understand?" Dream said lowly, not daring to break eye contact with the younger. 

Sapnap let out a small whimper and gave a nod. "Yes sir." He said softly. 

When the boy was let go, Dream watched as he scrambled to rise to his feet and steady himself out before wandering towards the restrooms. Dream sat back on his barstool and sipped his drink as he watched the way the boy's hips swayed so deliciously with each step he took. That damn skirt moved so gracefully with his body, and Dream swore he was going to die if he didn't finish his drink soon. The skirt left little to the imagination, and all Dream's thoughts spiraled into was that boy's ass.


End file.
